Eyes Of Water
by Bulmachick05
Summary: Based on the Book “Memoirs Of A Geisha” with some characters and the situations from the book. This is my version DBZ BV romance and I will change things too. So yeah. other story on break
1. My Story Should Never Be Told

-1Eyes Of Water

(Based on the Book "Memoirs Of A Geisha" with some characters and the situations from the book)

By

Bulma

Dedication: To my late son, forever you will be in my heart. Your memories, the deeds you have done, and your legacy will live on and will never be forgotten. To my Granddaughter, meeting you has cherished a great feeling of renewal. You are my spring to the bitter cold inside of me. Just like you are Father, you are the first warm breath of spring to the harshness of snow in winter. You flow like water and I wish nothing but for you to keep flowing. And to my Best Friend: Andrea, know that if I'm the only person in the world to still care about you than I'm glad to be with you. Your friendship with me I hope will last us for many more years to come and hopefully we will get to still be close as we are now! Here's to friendship! Cheers!

Without further ado the story!

Eyes Of Water

Chapter 1

My Story Should Never Be Told

By

Bulma

This is no fairytale of Princes or Princess. It is not a theme of an Empress that has lived a luxury life or of Soldiers, Noblemen, or Kings of past that have fought great battles with medal and glory. My story is one of a slave that has been shown nothing but unkindness and yet has managed to return with kindness in hope that one day her prayers will be answered. This is a story of Bulma Briefs; seeing through her eyes of water.

Bulma was not brought up in a world of beauty or love or peace. She was taken from her home and thrown into a world of chaos and survival of her people. Our story begins at the tender age of merely 10 for our young heroin. We find her sleeping in her bed in the middle of the night. It wasn't a big house, actually it was one of the smallest houses in her small village. Bulma could never remember, but from what her Mother told her, they were from a planet called Earth and they used to be one of the wealthiest families on it. Her Mother used to say her Father was a genius and that they made money by using his inventions and technologies and selling them to the people of Earth. But when the Saiyans came , they had taken everyone and so they were forced into slavery for the Saiyans.

That happened 15 years ago and Bulma was born into this world of poverty and suffering. But things in their small village was pleasant enough, but as of late, Bulma's Mother had been extremely ill. Her Father even went away to go work so he could pay for her medicines, leaving poor Bulma to stay behind and look after her pale, dying Mother. Bulma's Mother tried to be so brave for her daughter and even sometimes Bulma would forget that her Mother was even ill in the first place, but then she would see her fragile body and pale body and feel sad that someone so strong could be suffering from an illness.

Also the fact that her Father was gone most of her life made her feel lonely. The second her Mother was ill, her Father had barely anything to do with her as if all of this was her fault or perhaps since she so reminded him of his Mother he was over come with grief to even look at her, or even perhaps the fact that his wife would never get better and then he would have to be the dominate parents and raise her on his own. Whatever reason it may be, her Father was becoming cold and distant to Bulma. He was shutting her out of his life and all Bulma could do was stare back at him and in hopes one day he would love her once more.

Bulma's Mother always said she was like water because of her unusual eyes, you could see every emotions swirling within them like water. That when water was trapped, it would always find a new path to go along. Water was always and constantly moving and never slowed for anyone. That is why Bulma believed that she would continue to move forward, even if her Father was distant and her Mother was ill. That she could continue to live on and grow as best as she could.

Bulma, for one so strong, seemed so strong as she laid in her small bed with the cast of the moonlight streaming through her window and played patterns on her bed sheets. But as always in a story; this was not a normal night. Shadows crept around the house, small noises could be heard of talking outside. Bulma slowly awoke from her slumber at this and looked around the room. Everything was as it should be. There was something bothering her, and then she heard the voices coming from outside and saw at least 5 figures outside her window. Bulma began to panic thinking it was robbers. Bulma slowly tiptoed out of her bed and tried to keep low to the ground as so not to be spotted as she head for her Mother's room.

Bulma slowly creaked open her Mother's door, but something about the room was very different. An unfamiliar odor filled the air and her Mother's form was so still that it didn't breath. Bulma didn't know what to do but only manage to whisper her Mother's name. No answer came for her. "Momma…" she crept to the bed and looked upon her Mother's face. She was so pale and she smelled so horrible. Bulma didn't know what to do but shake her lightly to wake her up. "Momma please wake up! Momma, there are some bad men outside our house! I saw them! Please wake up! I don't know what to do…Momma…" her voice was small and wavered the seconds that passed that her Mother did not wake up. She was so frightened. Bulma, knowing without knowing, knew the full degree now of her Mother's illness and knew that her Mother would never, ever wake up. She slowly backed up from her Mother's still form and tears began to form in her eyes.

Suddenly hands grabbed her shoulders and Bulma turned around shocked. She expected it to be her Father; but how mistaken she was. A burly man glared down at her with a smalls mile. "We've come to collect you." he told her amused. Before Bulma could run, he grabbed her around the middle and Bulma struggled. She kept screaming "Momma" as the man dragged her out. Bulma tried frantically to escape but her attempts were fruitless as a prey escaping a lion from his clutches.

As he headed out of the house and into the night, she saw her Father there as a man handed him what appeared to her to be papers only described as currency on this planet. "Daddy! Help! Daddy, Momma's hurt! tell the bad man to let me go! Daddy!" Bulma cried. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached out for him with her small hands. He said no word, he gave no attempts to stop the man, or to reach out for his Daughter. He did only one thing, he gave her one look and for the briefest of seconds their eyes met for the first time in months. Bulma expected to see remorse, or sadness, or pain for what he was doing to his Daughter. However, what she met was distance and coolness about him. He did not care for her any longer and Bulma's face fell. Her Father was not going to save her and for the first time in all her life she felt the first ping of all hope lost as her house was a small dot in the distance, as she felt swept away like a ship in a the storm on the sea as Bulma cried softly to herself in the imprison carriage.

-Bulma

P.S. Moment Of Zen!

"Waiting does not suit you. I can see you have a great deal of water in your personality. Water never waits. It changes shape and flows around things, and finds secret paths no one else has thought about-the tiny hold through the roof or the bottom of a box. There is not doubt it's the most versatile of the five elements. It can wash away Earth; it can put out fire; it can wear a piece of meta down and sweet it away. Even wood, which is it's natural complement, can't survive without being nurtured by water. And yet, you haven't drawn on those strengths in living your life, have you?"

-Memeha

"Memoirs Of A Geisha"


	2. The Journey

-1Eyes Of Water

Chapter 2

The Journey

By

Bulma

"Stop struggling!" growled the angry man as he rearranged the way he was holding her so he could get a better grip on the upset child. "I want my Momma! Take me back to my Momma!" Bulma cried, kicked, attacked, and even attempted to the bite the man to get away. "That's it's! I have had just about enough of you!" he cried angrily. They had just arrived at a platform for a cargo vehicle to carry slaves to Vegeta-sei's Royal City to begin work. Bulma was putting up a fight like no other. The man was getting really annoyed with her. He clamped his enormous hand over her mouth. "If you dare to scream or bite me even once, I will drop you, you lil' bitch!" he hissed angrily.

Bulma could only whimper in pain and she tried her best not to cry. "Ah, now that is better. Now stay good and quiet and I will make this very easy for you." Bulma, in fear, could only wait for what her fate would bring her to now. She closed her eyes and prayed that wherever she was to be lead to, it would be over with soon. Bulma knew what Saiyans were capable of and she hated the fact that she was taken from her home. The Saiyan entered the ship as another Saiyan came around the corner and looked pleased to see the other Saiyan. "Nappa, how many have we captured?" asked the Saiyan. He was tall, but not as tall or heavy set muscle big as the one Saiyan called "Nappa" and had calf length hair. They had a similar trait of dark eyes, almost obsidian black, very muscular and well toned, and they had tails.

"About 5000 so far. This one counts as the lasts for the new slaves for Vegeta-sei's city." Nappa reported. The other man looked upon the girl and smiled almost kindly. "What interesting eyes she has. She'll make a fine concubine if she stays like that and fun to break as well. I can see how angry and scared she is. Perfect." Bulma shivered, she had no inkling of an idea of what a concubine was or the obsessed interests these Saiyans had with her eyes.

"I want my Momma! Where is she!" Bulma cried out as Nappa was too careless and loosened his hand that covered her mouth. "Oh for Kami's sake! Not again you lil' shit! She has been doing this the whole trip!" Nappa groaned. "I got her, you go ahead and proceed with the plan." the other Saiyan told Nappa. "Owe you one Rattiz." Nappa told him gratefully. Rattiz roughly grabbed Bulma from Nappy by the arm and began to pull her along with him deeper inside the carrier vehicle.

Bulma continued to cry as she now felt so weak to keep struggling. "Stop your sniveling you lil' worm! Get used to your new life!" Rattiz roughly yelled at her. They came upon hallways of doors, muffled cried could be heard within them. Each door had labeling chart of how many were in the cells and what age and speices they were. However, Bulma could not understand or read the labels as she could not read Saiyan, so it all looked like a bunch of symbols she did not understand. This slowed her pace as she tried to look and read, this infuriated Rattiz and he pulled her more so roughly as he quickly read each chart.

Finally, he found one that appealed to him and threw open the door. It was a small cubical like room, almost about the size of a small walk in closet, with 2 cots and bare metal walls to match the metal door. There were no windows, no ventilation, and it was cold. A small girl about Bulma's age sat up from one of the cots and looked at them. "Here! Keep her quiet! I don't' want to hear anymore from her whining!" Rattiz threw Bulma and she fell. She had gotten back up as if she was fine and didn't hurt from the fall and threw herself back upon Rattiz. "Where is my Momma! Tell Daddy I'm sorry! Please take me back to them! Please! I promise I'll be a good girl!" Bulma begged. This only earned her a slap across the face. "Shut the hell up! If anything, your "Daddy" sold you to us and your "Mommy" is all ready dead! So shut the hell up you ingrate!" Rattiz sneered amused at her and slammed the door shut. An ugly bruise appeared on the girl's cheek and banged on the door. "I WANT MY MOMMA! I WANT MY MOMMA!" "Shut up! He'll hear you and come in here and hurt us both!" cried the girl.

The girl rushed up and pulled Bulma from the door and put her on the ground. Bulma banged upon the ground with her angry clenched fists as she screamed and sobbed through her tears. The girl tried to calm her and put her hands over Bulma's pounding ones to make the noise stop. Bulma only whimpered now and sobbed. "It's best you forget everything up until now; it only makes it harder on yourself if you don't." The girl tried to sooth Bulma. "I want my Momma…" Bulma only managed to whimper out. "You Mother sold you to the Saiyans and pretty soon we are to leave for a world much worse than where we came from and become scum to the Saiyans. Please forget about your family. To them, you are nothing but garbage; even worse, dead."

"No! Momma wouldn't sell me! Momma loves me! She always told me she did! Did I do something wrong? Why! Why have I been taken from my home!" "Because you were sold. I'm sorry to say; but please don't scream anymore. That man will come back and hurt us both if he hears you." the girl tried to persuade Bulma. Bulma sat up with tear strained cheeks running down her face. But her eyes shown the most sadness of all.

The girl stared at Bulma mesmerized by her eyes. "wow, you have such pretty eyes…like water…" "I-I'm B-Bulma Briefs…" Bulma sobbed softly as she tried to regain herself. "Andrea Smith. I was stolen from my home; but others are usually sold. Now come on and rest. We need to sleep. I hear that when we arrive in the Royal City we are to work hard lives as slaves until our last breath. So just rest the girl named Andrea told her.

Bulma shook her head no. "I-I can't…" "You must." the girl told her. Andrea helped Bulma up from off the ground and put her in the separate cot than her own. She helped to tuck in the girl. "Why are you doing this?" "Because no one did this for me…now sleep." Andrea told her and softly began to sing a song her Mother once sang to her.

-1 Weeks Later!-

Bulma had come to find the other girl was from a village not far from hers, if they would have stayed where they were they would have gone to the same school together and possibly friends; but that would never happen now. Bulma also found out that Andrea was 9, one year less than her senior. Out of this time of pain they had developed a fond friendship; but a dark shadow loomed over them like storms clouds rushing on a beautiful clear day. They knew that they would have to leave each other and be separated once they reached the Royal City; as Bulma came to find their destination.

Bulma may have had the pretty eyes and somewhat petite body of a 10 year old, but Andrea was very pretty with long honey blond back length hair, flowing down her back like find thick silk. She also had a somewhat toned body as you could tell she took some type of training in the martial arts. Bulma admired her for her beauty; each characteristic much more prettier than her own. Which is to say that Bulma was not pretty in her own cleaver, mysterious way. Between the two it was hard to pick which one was more fairer than the other. They both had such an air about them; much like ying and yang. During the week the two reached out for one another in grief, loss, and betrayal from the lives that had taken a turn for the worse. That is when they both made a promise, if separated, they would find each other again and escape when the time came.

-Day 8-

Bulma could not forget that morning. Bulma and Andrea were brought to a group over 2,000 children in various rankings. All were waiting their turns to be placed into what jobs or slavery they would undergo for the rest of their lives. Each group was separated Male or Female. Within in the respected groups, they would separate once again by age. Those who were younger than 2 were taken to a room to be slaughtered. The Saiyans saw now need or use for them and so they would destroy the infants in such a way that not even a shred of evidence of their existence was left behind.

The ages of 3-6 were mostly put as "Helper aids" and later in life would be the help around the lower class Saiyans in their homes. As helper aids they would be assigned to one of the help around the lower class. They were to help them clean and learn their part. The ages of 7-14 were to have several choices since them being so young the could develop into anything. They would be the help for the upper class Saiyans and possibly the Royal Family's help, they could be the entertainers and entertain at parties and even the Royal Family, or they could be concubines in training; for one day they would take on the being a concubine for the Saiyans.

Bulma and Andrea were put in the same group of ages and they were thrown into a group of 150 girls. They stood in lines awaiting to enter a room of which there were 5 of them. What laid beyond those doors and in those rooms would be their fate. Bulma was simply in words terrified. Andrea, though scared as she was, did not let that show upon her features. Bulma could tell that she was however from a wrinkle on her brow. They made the children come in groups of the next 4 enter the rooms. Pretty soon it was their turn. Bulma entered with Andrea and 2 other girls. One was a bit on the heavy set and the other, was not plain, but certainly not the prettiest and boasted on how much she had to offer anyone.

They entered the room and there stood what to be an irritable woman. She made them stand in a straight line and examined each and every one of them. She would pull each one forward and circle them. She would examine their faces, the body, their hands, their hair, their feet, their legs. She would make them speak their names, sing a lil, ask them 3 questions of various topics, and then she would start all over with the next one in line. There was one light in the room and so when the girls stepped forward they would set into the light and make some sort of impression, weathered it be ugly or angelic. Upon reaching Bulma, she looked her over and when Bulma peered into the light, her eyes grew a mystical color that none the likes this woman has ever seen. "Too much water! Not good, you have too much water in your personality" the woman commented. She didn't say much about the matter after that and followed procedure on the girl.

After that she moved along. She, then, went over Andrea and was very impressed from what she saw. "You will do fine. Yes…" she stepped back and looked them all over once more. "You 2 follows me." she said to the heavy set girl and the one who was boastful." The two girls stepped forward. To the heavy set she told her she would be the hired help and to the boastful she would be the concubine in training. Then without so much as a word she lead them out. Both sobbing and terribly afraid of what their lives would be. Bulma huddled close to Andrea afraid. "It's all right. Remember the promise." Andrea told her to soothe her friend. Bulma nodded and at that moment the woman appeared to them once more. "You both are going to be entertainers, follow me." With that said she lead them out another door and they followed closely behind.

Bulma looked uneasy at Andrea the whole time as they followed the woman. They came outside the building and into the light. Bulma had to shield her eyes from the intensity. There was a fence and within it was 25 girls. A man stood on a platform and was taking what seemed to be bidders for girls. The woman told him that he had 2 more and he looked at them. He could not resist. He plucked them up onto the platform from the woman as she stood back and walked in. Bulma gazed at Andrea afraid, but Andrea had a set on expression, blank and desolate. Bulma noticed Saiyans prodding and plucking at the girls to see which ones were the best. Bulma was receiving everyone's eye and she knew that this very well be the last moment Andrea and her would share together.

The arena was silent as everyone gazed upon the girls. After a moment everyone began to bid all at once, each number becoming higher and higher than the last. Bulma could only stand there and gaze sadly. What was she to do? She had no where to run, no where to go? She was alone and lost in this cruel world of fate. Finally a majestic and beautiful voice was heard over the crowd. "100,000 zeni!" The crowd gasped at this notion. All wildly looking around for the bidder. Two women stepped forward. One seemed so plain compared to the woman who spoke. She had a beautiful face that would put almost Bulma's to shame. She had long black hair and her make up brought out flawless features. She had her hair up in a unusual style, but so mesmerizing to see. "100,000 zeni to Hatsumomo and Korin!" the announcer called. Before Bulma and Andrea could do anything they were yanked off the platform and into the other girls awaiting hands. Both could only think of one thing as they took glances at one another; their promise.

-Bulma

P.S. Moment Of Zen!

We do not become Geisha because we want to. We become Geisha because we have no choice.

Mameha

"Memoirs Of A Geisha"


	3. Okiya

-1Eyes Of Water

Chapter 3

Okiya

By

Bulma

Bulma and Andrea did not struggle. They both realized that it was pointless. The women named Hatsumomo and Korin joked and laughed all through the streets and city of the Royal City. They were so beautiful in their silk and colorful Kimonos. The Saiyans seemed to like Japanese Earth olden customs so much they added to their entertaining societies. Bulma looked wildly around at the sites before her. Noise and smells and the atmosphere filled her every senses to the maximum. Bulma didn't know from her ups or downs as she was being dragged by the arm by Hatsumomo. Bulma slowly began to realize that the farther away they had gotten from the busy life of the Royal City, the tighter and more violent the grip on her arm was becoming. Andrea did not suffer so much with Korin. Both girls exchanged looks, things were going to get worse.

Finally Bulma could not take the pain as she let out a whimper and pleaded, "Stop, your hurting me." The woman stopped and peered down at her with her adoring face, one might say she would be a mother looking adoringly at a child. But then she roughly grabbed Bulma's face and brought it inches from her own. Their faces were almost touching and Bulma could feel the air from her nostrils flare from such hatred. "You are a slave you little bitch and will do well to keep your mouth shut! Know your place because I, no anyone cares if you live or die from now on! Stop complaining and hurry along or Mother will be very upset and I will use the Bamboo stick on you!" she hissed. Bulma bit her lip back. No matter what she did or how she tried to make the pain stop in her life; she would always find someone to be so unkind to her.

Andrea and Korin looked at them. Now Korin was not a mean person, well, not to the extreme of Hatsumomo and later in life she would be very kind and generous to Andrea, as for Bulma, her life would lead one of brutality and unfairness. They stopped at the fork in the road. Bulma could feel this was a sign of destiny. On one path there was hope and light and faith, on the other there was pain, suffer, and a lifetime of hardship. Bulma knew that this would be her path and the other Andrea's. How she wished she could have gone with Andrea and both girls looked at each one last time before they were taken to their own paths.

Bulma tried not to fall behind Hatsumomo as she pulled her to what appeared to be an old fashion Japanese building. The woman took off her shoes inside the sliding gate at the door. Bulma, who was still in her nightgown from being kidnapped, had no things with her. She kept her eyes glued to the floor and bid herself to become hollow. "Get in!" the woman shoved her into the Okiya or the building they were to stay in for many more years to come. Bulma was dragged by Hatsumomo throughout the house. "Hatsumomo? Are you back?" called a voice through what Bulma thought to be an office, for when Hatsumomo opened the door and came in with Bulma behind her, it looked very much like an office.

Bulma looked up from the ground at what Bulma could only think of as a pig in a Kimono. Smoke filled the room from the pipe "Mother' as Bulma took as the plump, unattractive woman before smoked from her pipe. "I bought the new servant Mother." Hatsumomo sighed as if it was the worst chore in the world. Mother put down her pipe and went to Bulma. "Let me have a look at you." she croaked in what Bulma could describe in a frog's voice. She circled Bulma several times and then came to face her once more. Bulma's head was bowed and wished nothing more than to disappear and go back home.

"Look at me little girl." croaked Mother. Bulma slowly lifted her head, then her eyes at the woman before her. Mother sneered down upon her. "Too much water! Hatsumomo, you did well today." "Yes, well keep her out of my site until she is ready." Hatsumomo sneered at Bulma. "Such an unworthy pest. Honestly Mother, I don't understand why you keep insisting on making me have a younger sister! We all ready have Kyoko (mirror in Japanese)!" "Yes, but you said Kyoko was unfit to be your younger sister…" Mother began. "Well I changed my mind! She can be the new servant!" Hatsumomo pointed at Bulma. Mother put a hand under her chin as to think about the situation. "Hmm, perhaps this will see how fate wants this matter to be resolved. Next month I will send the girl with Kyoko to Geisha school and when the time comes we shall choose which one will be your younger sister and who shall be the servant to the Okiya." Mother smiled at this as she knew either way she would be making money.

Apparently Hatsumomo liked this idea very much and did not ponder on it for a second. "Very well Mother." she agreed and left. "KYOKO!" Mother bellowed suddenly and Bulma shrank back from the volume this woman used. A young girl not much older than Bulma appeared at the door kneeling in respect. She had dark eyes and the same chrematistics as a Saiyan would. She wasn't very pretty but she wasn't too ugly. If you must call her anything, she might have appeared plain I suppose. "Take…" Mother began but Bulma beat her to it. "Where am I?" Bulma was so sick of being silent and now she saw this as her chance to speak up. Mother chucked, "You will learn to have better manners than that unless you wish to end up on the streets. We are in an Okiya, a place to train and raise Geisha. Now I answered your question little girl. You tell me the answer to mine; what is your name?"

"Bulma Briefs…" "Well Bulma Briefs, whatever hole you managed to live in and crawl out of to end up here is long and dead. You live here now and until I give you permission to leave this Okiya for good, you are a servant. You will have work, you will have expectations, and you had better not cause any trouble for me or it's to the streets with you. If I came to find that you are more trouble than you are worth, I shall not hesitate in resolving the issue. Do I make myself clear?" Mother spoke and chuckled at Bulma's shocked form. Bulma managed to shake her head yes. "Good. Kyoko, take this nuisance to her room and show her around and her chores." Mother barked at the other girl. "Yes Mother, follow me." the girl named Kyoko told her.

-1 Month Later!-

For one month, Bulma had gotten accustom to life at the Okiya. She worked long hours on just chores and she barely slept. What kept her going was just the thought of running away from this horrid place. She wanted to leave and see her Mother again and ask her Father why he had this to her. So many questions she would lay awake thinking and yet so many answers denied to her. A lot of things in actuality was being denied to her but she kept moving on.

Bulma chores were the least of Bulma's problems; if chores were the only thing that Bulma had to endure in this tale; she should have considered herself very fortunate. However, that was not the case because she had to live and deal with Hatsumomo on a daily basis. Bulma made sure that the second Hatsumomo left to take care of her Geisha duties or even went out for the afternoon that she would go and do her chores in Hatsumomo's room.

All was well for a month until Hatsumomo came back early to see what Bulma had done. She stormed in and grabbed Bulma's arm and with the other slapped her. "STUPID, STUPID GIRL! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY THINGS!" she screeched to a high pitch. Bulma was in such a daze of shock she had no inkling of what was happening around her. Hatsumomo threw Bulma upon the ground and began to trash her room in her rant and rave. "NO ONE TOUCHES MY THINGS; NO WONDER MY ROOM SMELLS OF DUNG! IT SMELLS OF YOUR BACKWATERED HOME!" she cried.

Hatsumomo made such a ruckus that everyone in the Okiya came to see what was the matter. Mother went to go calm Hatsumomo down as Kyoko took Bulma to Mother's office. Kyoko left Bulma in the room alone. Bulma was so shaken up and she had red marks on her cheeks, not to mention a few cuts from Hatsumomo's nails from where they hit her. Mother came in several moments afterwards and she looked angrily at Bulma. "Bulma, what have you done to Hatsumomo? She is in an rant of which I have never seen before!" " I did nothing! I swear! I was only doing my chores as you have told me to!" Bulma defended herself. "Well things are going to be replace. All of Hatsumomo's that were broken shall be adding that to you debt." Mother tried to calm down. "My debt?" "Yes the money I had to pay to get you, your meals, your room in the Okiya, and now your lessons for Geisha school." Bulma could only stare at the floor. She had not seen or touch this thing called debt, but for her 10 year old mind she knew what it meant. "H-How am I to pay?" her voice was so small spoken. A chuckle came from Mother. "By becoming a Geisha or if you do not, you are to forever to work in this Okiya until you paid it all back, I sell you, or you die.

-1 Week Later!-

Bulma tried her hardest to stay of Hatsumomo's way the week that followed the talk she had with Mother. Bulma hated life. Hatsumomo had other plans on her mind at getting at Bulma and poor Bulma had no way of defending herself from the harsh cruelness of Hatsumomo. Mother saw this, but did nothing to stop it except send Bulma to Geisha school in hopes that Bulma could get away from Hatsumomo. But even that didn't help matters.

Bulma was so worn out by lack of sleep, low nutrition, and hard work at school, that the second she got home Hatsumomo was waiting there with her bamboo stick, ready to strike the poor girl. It was all to much for this child's body could handle but yet she kept moving on in hopes of one day escaping from this place. At school there was some relief, she saw Andrea. Now, Bulma would be lying to herself if she didn't feel jealous on how Andrea's life with Korin turned different then the how she and Hatsumomo's life turned out. It made her feel so alone, but at least she had someone in this place she could talk to; so she was alone but not really.

-Many Months Later-

Even through the cruel beatings, the harsh taunting from Hatsumomo, and the other children besides Andrea that pointed and left her to be in pain and loneliness; Bulma managed to stay strong for herself. She was doing very well in her classes of singing, calligraphy, playing the shamisen, and even tea ceremony. However, her dancing was horrid and she would always get scolded. She was never as good as Andrea. Her flow and rhythm was beautiful and depending on her mood of dancing, everyone felt her emotions like a glow of a candle spreading light into the room. Bulma didn't mind though, Andrea was good in her way and she was good in hers. With dancing aside, Bulma was turning out to be a very promising student and soon-to-be Geisha.

Everyone it seemed to praise her for her outstanding hard work and skills; but not everyone was too pleased with Bulma's way of doing things. In the eyes of some, she was becoming a threat closer to home. Kyoko and Bulma were walking home one afternoon and everything seemed normal for the most part until Kyoko stopped. Bulma noticed the girl was not walking beside her. Sure these two never bonded or even would be called friends, but they lived together and that was the only bonding relationship that kept them together.

"Kyoko?" "Bulma…you want to go back to your home and see your Mother?" Kyoko blurted out. Bulma was over come with shock and surprise as she found herself speechless. "………………" "Bulma, come!" Before Bulma could stop her, Kyoko grabbed Bulma's hand and they rushed through the city. Bulma felt herself being in like a dream like state and didn't know how to wake up from it.

Finally they came to a place Bulma recognize. It was the port where new slaves arrive and carriers leave to go get supplies and more slaves. "See that ship right there." Kyoko pointed out to Bulma. It was a lone ship by itself. It seemed as Bulma observed it, had taken a pounding over the years as it was much outdated on this planet. "Hai…" Bulma managed to find her voice by this time. That ship will take you to Earth. All you have to do is push the start button. I left instructions on how to get out of here. You are set to leave tomorrow night with Andrea."

"….why did you go through all this trouble?" Bulma asked gratefully. "Because, I've seen how horrible you have been treated and I wish for you to escape with your friend. I have talked to her and she has agreed that this would be good." With this said, Bulma could think of prying no more. She was so grateful. All her hard worked over the past months have paid off. "Come, we will talk as we run home. Mother must be worried about us!" Kyoko said as they both took off.

-Bulma

P.S. Moment Of Zen!

I expect you to go through your life with your eyes open!

-Nobu

"Memoirs Of A Geisha"


	4. Home

-1Eyes Of Water

Home

By

Bulma

The adrenaline rush filled Bulma. It was slowly setting from dusk to night. All day Bulma's stomach was filled with butterflies of the worst kind in her stomach. She felt sick, tired, and nervous all over. It was a miracle she managed to keep a cool head throughout her classes. But apparently Bulma had a vibe of uneasiness as Andrea pulled her aside. She knew exactly what was ailing Bulma and managed to encourage her with comforting words that it was their time to go and that she needed to put her fear aside and let things come. To take things one step at a time. It was easier said than done Bulma felt.

Slowly, one by one, the stars came out from the settling sky as Bulma looked from her attic window. This was it, this would be the last time she would see this Okiya and go back to her Mother. How she dreamed of this day to come and now, it was finally here. Although Bulma had not expected it to come so soon. Bulma was broken from her train of thought as three knocks from under her signaled it was time. Bulma took a deep breath and grabbed a small sack beside her. This is what she had to her name and climbed out the window and headed slowly down the tree that lead outside the Okiya's back entrance.

Bulma gingerly climbed down and into the dark and damp street. As the sky was settling, it began to drizzle, but regardless Bulma did not care. Tonight was good as any night in her eyes of escaping. She was scared but glad that she was leaving the Okiya. Before she could think of another thought, Bulma felt someone pulling at her arm. She looked to see Kyoko had joined her. "This way. Be quiet and follow me. Do not lose site of me and do not lose not even one step behind me. If you do, you will get lost and someone will be bound to find you. So keep up." Kyoko instructed. Bulma nodded as she understood her task. "I all ready took care of Andrea and she is awaiting our arrival. So we must hurry before someone is to find her."

With this said, Bulma rushed after Kyoko like a shadow to it's owner. Making sure not to fall even one second of a fraction behind her. She clutched her sack to her for dear life and rushed along. She kept her head down as for no on to recognize her, not that there was a lot of people out and about since by now it began to downpour. As they hurried along, Kyoko saw a figure in a beautiful red Kimono ahead of them with a matching silk umbrella. She pushed Bulma in the nearby bushes. Bulma was shocked and before she could stand up and ask why Kyoko could have done such a thing, Hatsumomo's voice filled the night's air above the rain.

"And where are you going Little Miss Stupid?" Bulma went cold and numb at this. She shrunk lower in the bushes and hope to Kami that she would not be spotted. She could not see physically what was going on, but she heard the conversation clearly. "Mistress Hatsumomo, I am going to retrieve an errand for Mother. She has a bit of a cold you see and needs some medicine." Kyoko told Hatsumomo. There was a pause and Bulma had to strain to listen to what was being said. Then Hatsumomo gave a reply along the lines of "Whatever, I do not care" and Bulma heard her footsteps leave them.

Then without warning, she was yanked out of the bushes by Kyoko. "That was close. Come on hurry. I have to get you to the vehicle before she goes and sees Mother, or our plan is ruined." Kyoko seemed a bit worried. "But…how will you cover for me. They are bound to notice I'm gone when Hatsumomo can't beat me with her bamboo stick later tonight?" Bulma questioned. "Don't you worry about that. I have come up with a plan. But I can't explain now, we must hurry for you friend's sake. Come on." Without hearing an answer from Bulma, Kyoko and Bulma ran all the way to the docking port.

It was pitch black and Bulma couldn't see from all the rain and slush in the air. Thankfully, Kyoko brought a lantern and tried to shield it from the rain. As small as it was, they could barely see; but it gave some light. With the small light, Bulma could barely make out the vehicles. Thankfully, Kyoko lead the way and found it in a heartbeat. She open the door to it and light filled the damp night from within. Andrea was sitting in the drivers chair reading over the instructions that Kyoko left for them. "You know the drill. Have a safe journey and remember, should you come back; you both will suffer pains that you would ever undergo." Kyoko told them.

"Kyoko…you do not know how much this means to me. I'm sorry we could not have gotten closer as friends. But you will always be in my debt. Nothing could show my gratitude for all you have done." Bulma's voice wavered as she grabbed Kyoko and hugged the girl who risked herself for her and her friend. Kyoko had a small smile on as she returned the hug. "No Bulma, you and Andrea have done me a great favor in return. Don't worry about anything. Please go home to your Mother and be happy. Live the rest of your lives in peace." Kyoko told them. Bulma removed herself from Kyoko as she took this as her cue to leave. Bulma closed the door as Andrea, wordlessly started the engine, and began to move it into the dreary night.

For the longest time, both girls didn't say anything. Bulma was so nervous. The vehicle was not much. There were two seats, and a back where there were 10 cells to put slaves. It was cold and dreary even in the vehicle. But it was better than anything. Both were so worried that they would be caught. But they made it past the checkpoint gate, which the guards appeared to be sleep on the job, and they made it out of the site of the city and into the barren desert wasteland. Both were holding their breath. It wasn't until they came to another town that they knew they had escaped from the horrid place from which they were dragged from.

Finally Bulma spoke. "We did it…we escaped." "Appears so." Andrea finally glanced over at Bulma. They were free from the tyranny of the Royal City. All that mattered now was what to do now. "Andrea…" "We are going to see your Mom first, apparently Kyoko is very resourceful. She gave us a map and directions on how to get to your village. After that, I should go to find my family. And since I know your village, I know where I'm heading." Andrea spoke to her kindly. Bulma felt the coldness of realization. "So that means we will part…" "Hai." Andrea told her. Bulma nodded as she understood and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Hey, don't look like that. We will visit and meet. It's not like I'm saying we won't be friends anymore; it's just I am sure my family misses me." Andrea told her. Bulma nodded once again. "Right. But you come visit me first and we will see from there." she tried to sound cheerful but her eyes told differently. Andrea didn't say anything else about it and they continued on joking and telling of what they would do once they arrived at their destination.

-3 Day Later!-

They were nearing Bulma's village; Bulma felt a sudden chill of excitement and nervousness. She was happy she will see her Mother, but she did not know what to expect. But she knew one thing. She would never ever go back to Hatsumomo. As they moved into her village, Bulma recognized many of the homes and place. She smiled as she knew they would never expected the small girl with blue eyes to return home. Then as if Kami had granted her everything she wanted, there stood her house. Tears welded up in her eyes. She was finally home.

-10 Minutes Later!-

Andrea let Bulma out in front of her house. Andrea didn't want to come in as she wanted to get to her family and dusk was starting to settle. Bulma waved goodbye as her friend drove off into the night. As soon as her friend turned the corner, Bulma turned to face the house. Butterflies filled her. She cautiously went up to the house and knocked on the house's door. It was silent. Bulma tried the doorknob and it opened with a creaking sound. As she stepped through the door, she felt she was stepping into another world. Dust kicked up from the ground as she walked in. It was as quiet as a cemetery. "Momma?" Bulma's voice quivered through the dark and quietness of the house.

Silence was her answer. Bulma began to move through out it. Trying to look for any sign of anyone inhabiting the house. Bulma first went to her Mother's room. The sheets were unmade and the room reeked of something awful. Bulma had to cover her mouth to block out the smell. "Momma?" Bulma tried louder. Still no answer. Bulma went to her room. It was left as it was the night she was taken away. Bulma found her teddy bear on her bed and walked over to it. She picked it up and hugged it close to her. "Trunks…" she breathed into it and tried to will the tears back and managed to. This house seemed so empty and sullen now.

Bulma continued to make her way through out the house to the backyard. Upon reaching it, a chill overcame her as her world froze in place. The minute she stepped outside, she came come face to face with two graves. Dark clouds of the night surrounded her as Bulma lit a lantern and she stumbled to it. "Momma…" Bulma's voice barely came over a whisper. She fell upon her knees at the graves that spelled her parent's names.

Even if Bulma tried to stop the tears, it would make no difference. Her strong walls came crumbling down and all her thoughts of coming home were in vain. She had no home. All this time of working hard, trying to drive herself through the pain of Hatsumomo, the taunting of the other children, the loneliness of cold nights, and the hardships of the Okiya and Mother, all was for nothing. For all her hard work, this was her reward. Trembling fingers reached out and stroked the grave. Small hands clenched in fists as she beat upon the ground, shrieking in emotional pain as she let it all out. Every suppressed emotion since her stay at the Okiya came out of her, as she wept bitterly upon the cold ground.

She hated her Father, she hated the Okiya and the horrid women who lived there, she hated the fact that all her work was for nothing, and most of all she hated herself. Her crying and bitter emotions were short lived as a chuckle filled her backyard. "My, my little Bulma, what ails you?" Bulma jumped and whirled around to see Hatsumomo, Kyoko, Mother, and few Saiyan guards with them. "How dare you dishonor me and the Okiya!" Mother screamed angrily. She went and held up the bamboo stick and strike it across the poor girl's face. Sending her sprawling upon her Mother's grave.

Bulma let out a cry of pain as Mother again and again beat her while the rest watched, until blood spewed upon the grave and Bulma was covered in cuts and bruises. She laid fetal position with her hands trying to protect her head. Once Mother was satisfied, she threw down the stick. "You are alone now! We are the only family you have left! Now I will expect you to make you way to the vehicle in 5 minutes. I will let you apologize to the dead for the dishonor you have brought them and your family name." Mother hissed bitterly, then she stormed off with the guards. Bulma wept helplessly into the ground. Hatsumomo giggled at the display before her.

"Stupid little girl." "Why! Why are you finding this funny! And why did you betray me Kyoko!" Bulma cried out through her tears as she gazed at the two. "Because little idiot, Kyoko was working for me the whole time. You were becoming a threat to her and her becoming my younger sister. So now, you will never ever become a Geisha. You will become a slave to Mother. And what is so funny about all of this, was that you thought you were going home, when you should know by now that you do not have a home. You are the reason your Mother died and why your Father sold you. Because he couldn't stand to be near you." Hatsumomo laughed wholeheartedly.

With that Hatsumomo left Bulma to be in her misery as Kyoko stepped up and stood towering over Bulma. "You brought this upon yourself you know." "I trusted you…I hugged you and called you my friend…" Bulma wept. "Shut up! That doesn't matter me! In this world you must learn to look out for yourself. Your Mother of all people should have told you this." "Now I have no Mother. I do not have a home." was Bulma last words before her body overcame her and she gave out.

-Bulma

P.S. Moment Of Zen!

"An officer took his pistol out of his holster during a party beneath the boughs of a maple tree and laid it on the straw mat to impress me. I remember being struck by its beauty. The metal had a dull gray sheen; it's curves were perfect and smooth. The oiled wood handle was richly grained. But when I thought of its real purpose as I listened to his stories, it ceased to be a beautiful at all and became something monstrous instead. This is exactly what happened to Hatsumomo in my eyes after she brought my debut to a standstill."

Chi-you

(Saiyuri)

"Memoirs Of A Geisha"


	5. Purpose

-1Eyes Of Water

Chapter 5

Purpose

By

Bulma

AN: I would love to thank everyone for the reviews! They mean so much to me and I do hope that you will continue to read. I read your reviews and want to thank each and every one of you of those who do! Oh and the story is taken from chapter 9 in the book, I just changed it a bit because I love it so much. I do not own the book Memoirs Of A Geisha or Dragonball Z so please do not take it as I do. Now onward with the story!

The world around Bulma seemed hazy. She was being carried and she was on her back. She stared up at the ceiling. It was dark and cold, but she was so sore and beaten she was denied the comfort of crawling into a small ball to gather warmth. All she could do was just lie there. Her bottom lip quivered as tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she gazed up at the ceiling. She was truly and utterly alone now. She missed her Mother and missed the way she used to feel so safe. But now, now she felt like an empty shell. She had nothing, nothing to fall back upon, nothing to look forward to.

In the distance she heard laughter and talk from the 4 walls of the moving vehicle Bulma found out as what she was on. But nothing mattered to this poor child. By the age of 10, she had lost her family, her only friend, and her home. What was left of her now? Where was her hope? Her faith? Her prayers? Suddenly the vehicle came to a stop. Bulma was not fazed as she continued to be lost in the recesses of her mind. If she was to die today, she would not mind it.

Bulma heard her cell door open and 2 Saiyans guards came in and grabbed her. Bulma whimpered in pain as they dragged her into the blinding light from the darkness and the soreness of her body. "Do not cry little worm! You will pay for your punishments!" hissed Mother as they brought her into the hell that was know as the Okiya from which Bulma thought she escaped from. Mother instructed the Saiyan guards to put Bulma to the office. They did and settled her down on the ground and Mother paid them. Mother bowed in respect for their job.

Mother then went to her seat by her desk. Hatsumomo and Kyoko sat by the door. Bulma, not bothering to wipe her eyes for seeing no use to, struggled to sit and then stand up. Her legs wavered but she managed to stand and stare straight into Mother's eyes. "Tsk, tsk, tsk Bulma; quite a debt you a building up. Lessons, meals, board, had to pay for your return, had to pay for you since your Father sold you, now I hear that your friend has run away as well, that will also will be added from Korin. Hmmmm, my my my…" Mother went on and on in her account books.

Bulma did not move, did not speak, did nothing but stare. Everything was dead silent til' Mother slammed her tea cup on the table. "WORTHLESS GIRL! I SHOULD BE BEAT YOU MORE! YOU HAVE COST THIS OKIYA SO MUCH MONEY! DO YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!" Mother screamed. "What will you have me say Mother? Nothing will change your mind or have you show mercy on me. If anyone needs to be punished it is Hatsumomo and Kyoko." Bulma spoke coldly. "Filthy worm! Do not speak my name! You are not worthy of my name, you make it sound like trash from that backwards home you came from!" Hatsumomo stormed and grabbed Bulma by her hair and Bulma cried down and fell upon her knees as Hatsumomo raised the bamboo stick that instantly appeared in her hand.

"Don't! A living rat is better than a dead lion. Hatsumomo put her down. She has been beaten enough." Mother raised her hand in disappointment. "But she!" "I know what she said, but even if you both did that, it was her choice to run. You both did nothing and I know you are not that stupid to betray me. So enough. You have won this battle." Mother calmly spoke. Hatsumomo smiled like a cat bathing in the sun after it's received warm milk and a good brushing from a loving owner. "Mother, you are too kind." Hatsumomo told her and threw Bulma sobbing upon the ground.

"Bulma, you will repay your debt to me. But you will not repay it as a Geisha, you will repay your debt by working her as my slave. You will be given 3 sets of clothes, all your personal belongs will be taken from you. You are to eat the least rations and to work long and hard for many, many years." Mother told her as she pulled out her pipe and began to smoke upon it. Bulma picked herself up from off the floor and bowed before mother, staring hatred at the mat below her. "I am not worthy." Bulma spoke softly through her tears. "Consider this as an alternative from killing you for treason." Mother's attention then turned to Hatsumomo and Kyoko by the door once more. "Hatsumomo, Kyoko will be your younger sister when the time comes. Apparently you have gotten your wish. Now, it's been a long journey and I am hungry. Bulma, go fetch us some tea and get started on dinner. Go now." Mother spoke coldly. Bulma stumbled from the ground and as fast as her tired and worn out body could muster she headed down to the kitchen.

-3 Months Later-

Bulma's lessons stopped, her life was once she thought hard now very difficult to keep up, and nothing seemed to mattered. The days would move in and would move out. Everything seemed like a hazy dream. What was the point to noticed, her life was over before she even could begin it and for what? She had risked everything and for what? To have it thrown back into her face and be kicked in the face. What made matters worse was that Andrea had escaped the nightmare. She was with her Mother and Father and family. She had a warm bed to sleep in every night. She was, as far as Bulma could tell, safe and warm in a loving environment. But Bulma was so happy for her. At least one of them could be happy and Bulma preferred it be her only friend if anything.

But it was all over now, there was not future, no present, and no past for Bulma. She was as if she was stuck in a corner and no where to go. But, like water, it makes a new path and so that is what Bulma did. She was no longer focused on escaping but more on surviving the next encounter with Hatsumomo or the next meal. Bulma was utterly alone in this world and she could depend on no one but herself. And so one day, beautiful as any spring day with flowers in bloom such as the cherry blossoms from the sacred Sakura tree, Bulma was sent to go get some medicine for Mother from a local drug store in town. Bulma looked filthy, she didn't receive baths, she was beaten and bruised, she was dirty, and she was just a child now of 11, for today was her Birthday.

There was no joy or happiness on this wondrous day for the young girl of 11. As Bulma entered the city, she saw other children playing and men and women of society running around in their busy lives to get from point A to point B. Bulma was well on her way, dodging groups of people to get to the drug store. Today it seemed busier than usual. Something was going on and Bulma didn't know what, nor that she cared. Suddenly a bunch of boys seemed to surround her. There were 3 of them. "Hey girl, why don't you hand over that money?" one of them said as he got in her way. Bulma clutched the money to her. "Please, I have to get medicine." Bulma spoke quietly as she felt so foreign and vulnerable. "Why do you need medicine? You are just going to die anyway dirty girl." another one of the 3 taunted. The third boy didn't bother talking he reached and pushed her over grabbing the money, the first boy dropped kicked her in the face as Bulma was on the ground and the second spit on her as they laughed and took off.

Bulma just laid on the ground, seeing no point in getting up. If she returned home without the medicine, it would add more to her debt and she would get beaten once again by Hatsumomo. It seemed everyone was against her for just existing in the world. Bulma's walls once again failed her as she laid on the side of the bridge she was crossing and tears fell down into the small river as she looked at her reflection. "My, what a sadden form we have here on a day so joyous and beautiful as today." said a gruff, young voice beside her. Bulma jumped and looked at someone sitting next to her. Bulma quickly brought her head down. She sniffled and tried to get up. A gentle hand reached out and grabbed her own. Bulma looked at the person.

It was a young boy, not much older than her, maybe around the age of 14 or 15. He had gravity defying hair and the blackest night and then deep obsidian eyes like bottom less pits. He looked strong for his age and a small smile on his face. Bulma had no idea who this boy was. Then she caught herself staring at him and quickly looked away. "Why do you look away? You have such unusual eyes…" he breathed. He stood up, he was a bit taller than her, but not by much. And for a Saiyan he seemed comparatively short for a man his age and size. "What is your name." the boy asked. Bulma sniffled and continued to look away. The boy grabbed the bottom of her chin and made her look at him.

"Who has harmed you little one?" he asked in such a gentle tone. Bulma stilled kept her eyes downcast. "Hmmm someone has been cruel to you…or perhaps life has been cruel it seems." he spoke softly. Bulma then couldn't resist looking away. His words touched her in a way that could only describe how she had been feeling all along. "Hmmm, what do I have to do to put a smile on that lovely face of yours?" He smiled as he finally got her to look at him and look into those beautiful, exotic eyes of hers. "Sir…you shouldn't waste your time on a foolish girl like me…please…" Bulma tried to plead. Her voice was so quiet yet surprisingly warm for someone who has been living like the cold snow.

"Hmm, well that is true, but I do not see a foolish girl before me. A girl with those eyes must be very charming and cleaver. Tell me, who gave them to you?" "My mother…" Bulma whispered quietly. "Well that was very generous of her, wouldn't you say? Now do those eyes that your Mother gave you have a name?" "Bulma…" "Sounds beautiful, like the ocean which rarely any on Vegeta-sei visit. It sounds suiting for you. Now, would you like some ice cream? I was on my way to get some when I saw this poor girl being tramped by a group of boys and she had worried herself to misery on this beautiful day." Bulma's cheeks turned crimson in shame and once again tried to bow her head, but the boy wouldn't.

"Come on, ice cream is the best. I'm sure you would like some." the boy told her. "To eat?" Bulma asked him shocked. The boy let out a chuckle. "Come on little one, oh and by the way, I am Vegeta. He took her hand and he lead her to the ice cream stand. He then bought her the biggest time ice cream Bulma had seen in her whole life. Then they went back to the bridge and ate. Bulma felt she was pulled into another world. Where she was not filthy, that she didn't sleep on the cold floor for only 3 hours, where she came from a loving family and everything seemed peaceful to her. They talked of many things and Vegeta had come to find that this girl was very intelligent; a very cleaver girl. But their happiness of the day was short lived when a voice had called out. 2 Geisha appeared with a very important old man at the crossed end of the bridge. "Prince Vegeta! Why have you escaped! We have to get to the play, sire!" The same age as the boy before Bulma called and the Geisha peered at Bulma despiteful that such a filthy girl could look and be near their money.

"No harm, no foul Hayate." Vegeta smiled at him. "Yes well your Father is pissed that you are late! Come on!" The boy came and went to him. Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Here, this should pay for the medicine those boys took from you and something extra for some more ice cream. But you must promise me something." Vegeta told Bulma as he handed her money wrapped in a handkerchief . Bulma looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "Next time you fall, I want you to smile and move on and think of me, all right?" he asked and Bulma smiled for him. "Yes Vegeta." Bulma told him politely. Hayate took this as to grab him and they headed away with a Geisha, each one to one of them and Bulma couldn't help but feel a pleasuring sickness if there is such a thing.

It was like a New Year's party with a bunch of your friends. You were happy to go to the party, but sadden to see it to go. Bulma jumped up and ran all the way to the sacred temple not too far. She ran all the way to the prayer well. The money the boy had given her was more than enough. It could have bought fish and rice for at least 3 months. But Bulma gave it back in prayer. She distributed the money, rang the bell once and made a wish, a prayer, a hope, a vow right there. That one day she would be able to step into his world; a world of kindness and then one day see him again to repay his act of kindness upon her because he taught her something that she never thought possible. He taught her that even in this world of Hatsumomo, and beatings, of taunting, and hardships of loneness there is kindness. He had taken a girl who had lost all hope of anything in her life, to one of purpose.

-Bulma

P.S. Moment Of Zen!

Here you are…a beautiful girl with nothing on Earth to be ashamed of. And yet you are afraid to look at me. Someone has been cruel to you…or life has been cruel.

-Chairman

"Memoirs Of A Geisha"


	6. Answer To My Prayers

-1Eyes Of Water

Chapter 6

Answer To My Prayers

By

Bulma

-Many, Many Years Later-

The once small 10 year old girl, who had suffered so much at such a young age, had grown into a young woman of 17 years old. Though she had suffered much over the years from Hatsumomo's wrath; Hatsumomo had not beaten out her beauty not her hopes and prayers she had made at the temple so long ago. Even if Bulma was a slave, she worked hard through her loneliness and visit whenever she could to Geisha school to watch the other girls work and chat happily among t their friends. Bulma envied them so, they did not realize the doors that would open to them once they achieved in becoming a Geisha.

She saw it as a stepping stone to something much greater in your life. And so she would practice as much as she could from what she learned and what she saw. Bulma never let her hope die and kept her faith alive for in hopes one day that prayer she made so long ago would not forsaken her.

Now our story brings us to her scrubbing the Okiya's shoes, as she is polishing them and trying to keep them clean for future outings for Hatsumomo and soon-to-be younger sister to Hatsumomo; Kyoko. Bulma worked hard at her work and sighed as her hands were becoming numb. It was the middle of winter on Vegeta-sei and their Okiya's heat was down. So Bulma was freezing in her slave clothing. She shivered as there was a draft from someone opening the door. Bulma looked up from the wooden platform that she was scrubbing the shoes in the entrance hall and come to see Hatsumomo and Kyoko returning from Geisha school. Hatsumomo sneered at her. "Why isn't it our beautiful slave! My what is that new smell you have on today? Blowfish?" Bulma lowered her head and continue to scrub. She learned long ago that if you ignore Hatsumomo, she will get bored of you and leave you alone.

However, something about Hatsumomo today wouldn't let that pass by. "Slave! I have left something of Kyoko's at the school. Go with Kyoko and go retrieve it for me!" Hatsumomo sneered at her. Bulma didn't pick up her head as she nodded. Kyoko was smiling at this. Hatsumomo had taught her to be like her and helped her succeed. Bulma had gotten up and put on her shoes. She had no coat but her small shawl and followed Kyoko to the Geisha school. They walked in silence. Bulma long ago had forgiven Kyoko for the betrayal.

They entered the Geisha School building as they were walking, Bulma was stopped by Kyoko who was smiling at her. This was a bit strange for Bulma because Kyoko always tries to never talk to her. "Do you see that girl?" Kyoko said pointing at the girl who was in the hallway entering a class. She had a bit of a limp to her, and her eyes seemed a bit crossed eyed. Her hair was limp and hung from her head and her smile was two rows of odd looking dental work of teeth. "Hai…" Bulma replied not sure what Kyoko was going with this. "Take a good look at her. She is a bit mentally challenged and the last in all of our classes. But what I find the greatest amusement of all is that a limp, mentally challenged person is going to be a Geisha and you are going to be a slave for the Okiya forever!" Kyoko laughed loudly at Bulma.

Bulma buried her head in shame. It was true, Kyoko could not find any crueler words than those at this moment in her life. "Oh poor girl, did I hurt your feelings! Oh well, come along then! I have to get my fans." Kyoko continued to laugh at Bulma, she grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Bulma stood outside the classroom while Kyoko went inside to grab her fans. Bulma leaned against the wall. She had her head bowed in defeat. "Why so glum?" asked a voice next to her.

Bulma jumped and saw a girl with the most unusual eyes. They were the shade of violet and long dark hair to bring our her best features. She wore a beautiful black kimono with white diamond flowing over it like night sky with a moon on her right arm. She had a matching white obi on and Bulma bowed to the floor immediately. "Oh, please don't do that! Come on, get up. What is your name?" Bulma kept her eyes on the ground and did not get up from her spot. "Come on now, I'm not going to hurt you. Can't you look at me?"

"I see you have met my slave? And who might you be?" Kyoko emerged from the classroom with her fans. The girl looked at Kyoko. "Just someone passing by. I'm new here to the Royal City. My boyfriend and I were just exploring the city. We have new jobs here and I saw this girl here and she looked so upset and I wanted to see what was the matter." the girl told Kyoko honestly. "She did huh?" Kyoko sneered down at Bulma. She raised her hand up with the fan and strike it down upon Bulma. Bulma let out a whimper from the force. "Perhaps I should tell Hatsumomo what you have done slave! You are not to draw attention to yourself! Now come on, or you are going to make me late!" Kyoko smiled sinisterly.

Bulma rose from the ground. Kyoko walked ahead of Bulma and Bulma stole a glance at the girl who was looking at her in sympathy. As Kyoko was out of earshot Bulma quickly turned to her. "Do not worry yourself over me. I'm Bulma." "Such pretty eyes you have, they remind me of someone I know very well." The girl replied. "I better go. Please don't trouble yourself over me." Bulma tried to smile and hurried after Kyoko, knowing she would get punished by Hatsumomo once they arrived at the Okiya.

-3 Days Later-

Bulma was beaten for the girl talking to her and for making the girl feeling sorry for her as well. She took it as always; no complaints and barely any whimpering. By now she had gotten used to them. Her once small frail body was now torn and worked toughly. She had scars and burns and cuts, but they were only physical. She would heal them and move on. It was the emotional scars that really got her. Those would haunt her in her dreams and she would always wake up with a cold sweat. But never mind that for now, Bulma was working hard around the cold house. She was in the backyard working sweeping the cold snow from the porch that lead to the gardens.

Bulma was freezing cold and her hands felt numb. She can only imagine a time when at a time like this, her Mother would make her some tea and they would sit and watch the newly fallen snow. Bulma smiled at the fond memory. It was those memories that kept her going now. Sure her friend was gone and so her parents, but she was still here. Suddenly she heard running of feet running in the house and Bulma paused to do her work. She entered the house and went to go see what the commotion was all about. Mother appeared behind her. She was fixing her hair and trying to appear civil. This was very strange to Bulma considering that Mother never seemed to care about her appearance.

"Girl! Go answer the door and let Venux in! Go, go now! And for once show some respect and manners you worm!" she hissed hurriedly. Bulma bowed and wondered who in the world who this 'Venux' was. She pushed the mind from her mind and went to answer the door and let in their guest from the cold. Bulma entered the gate to the house. She opened the wooden bar doors and bowed before their guest. She recognized from the form and the exquisite kimono that was a beautiful sunset color. The night sky at the bottom of her feet and as it made way to her neck, the colors had gotten lighter and full of color of pink, orange, and yellow from the setting sun.

This 'Venux' entered the Okiya and looked down at the bowed form of Bulma. A small smile crept upon her lips. She brushed the newly fallen snow off from her kimono and entered the Okiya. Venux passed her without so much as a second look and Bulma lead her to Mother. She bowed and opened the door for her and then went back to the main door to wait for Venux to return and give her, her shoes on which she distributed to Bulma at the door before entering the Okiya.

Bulma looked nervously at her hands. Just what was that girl doing here at the Okiya? What did that smile she gave her mean? So many questions ran through Bulma's mind and she didn't even know if she would get any answers to any of them. "I wish I knew what to do. I have a feeling I'm going to get blamed for this as well…" Bulma spoke quietly to herself. How she wish she could get away. She was so sick of the beatings and bruises and cuts and years of turmoil pain on her body. But, Bulma was so lost in thought she did not notice someone standing before her until she saw yellow boots from a world long ago from which she came from stand before her and the gentle coughing of someone trying to get their attention.

Bulma jumped back from her seated spot in pain and bowed before the person. "Forgive my rudeness, I did not see you sir. Please, remove your shoes and I will take you to Mother?" Bulma asked timidly. Years of pain have beaten her to submission. "Please, get up. You are coming with me and Venux anyway. You will never have to return to this place." a young man's voice told her and gentle hands touched her fragile, cold shoulders from the bitter cold of winter. Bulma gazed at the young man's face in shock. " Sir, I can not leave the Okiya, I was sold here. I can not…" Bulma whispered. It pained her to even say that to him. How she longed for freedom, but what this boy spoke of was traitorous grounds.

The boy must have been about 17 from his looks. He had lavender hair and such unusual eye. They looked like her and she had got lost in them. What brought her out of it was that she remembered it was rude to stare someone directly in the face. It is a major sign of disrespect and she quickly looked away. He had a black tank top and blue jean jacket cover with a long sword clipped together with a belt and dark gray baggy pants. "Don't, don't be afraid to look at me. Please you are no longer going to reside here. I'm going to take you away somewhere safe. Please don't…" His voice was so kind and warm. It reminded Bulma of the warm days in spring, where the scent of the sacred Sakura tree filled the air and the sun shines so brightly. Bulma closed her eyes and couldn't bare to bring herself to look at him.

The boy grew angry about this. "Please, I'm only here to help." "If I am so bold to speak, you will do more damage than good. Please go before Hatsu…" Bulma quietly spoke, but was swung over the head with someone's fist. "You little wrench! What are you doing talking to a guest! You take him to Mother! Have you not learned your place you dirty girl!" Hatsumomo hissed angrily at Bulma but in turn smiled generously at the boy before her. Her eyes brightened as she looked at the handsome person before her. She loved how he looked, smelled, attracted to his every fiber. She didn't know who he was, but she was going to fix that. Regardless if she was a Geisha or not, she knew what she wanted and she wanted this boy before her. "Please do not listen to the girl, she is just our servant. She lets ideas get the better of her. Please, come with me. I shall take you to Mother…or perhaps your business is with me?" She smiled more so widely.

She looked like a cat who was about to receive warm milk just for cuddling with his master. Trunks glared angrily at the beautiful woman before her and bent down to see if Bulma was all right. This did not sit well with Hatsumomo. "Don't touch her and come with me." she ordered. The boy looked at her. "So you are the one who they call Hatsumomo around here?" "That I am. What business do you have here?" "I have come to collect this girl from Miss. Nitta." he told her. Hatsumomo let out a snort at the idea. "Mother will never give up this girl. She has a debt to be repaid." Hatsumomo laughed at the idea of Bulma leaving the Okiya with this man.

Bulma kept herself at the floor bowed before the boy and Hatsumomo. She didn't know what to do. To the front was her savior, to the back was the tiger ready to pounce and devour her only hope. She felt with Hatsumomo telling of the debt and how Mother would never let her go, Bulma could only feel despair. With this new knowledge, she thought, her savior will see she is hopeless and therefore leave her to the mercy of Hatsumomo. But to both her and Hatsumomo's surprise. He reached down and picked her up. "Quite frankly, I don't give a fuck what you plan to do. If you want her, you are going to get her from me and I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you. So come get her if you want her." The boy's voice lowered to a threatening anger and glared daggers at the gorgeous woman before him.

Hatsumomo was positively livid and Bulma shivered from such loathing anger. The boy noticed this and grew more angrier still. Just what power they had over the girl. What did they do to her all these years she has been living in this hell of secret. The group was interrupted with a the clearing voice of Mother and Venux. "Hatsumomo, kindly show Miss. Venux and her Danna and little Bulma to the door. They are ready to leave." Mother told Hatsumomo.

-Bulma

P.S. Moment Of Zen

"A story like mine should never be told. For my world is forbidden as it is fragile. I certainly wasn't born into the world of a Geisha. Like so many things in my life, I was carried there by the current."

- "Memoirs Of A Geisha"


	7. A New Life

-1Eyes Of Water

Chapter 7

A New Life

By

Bulma

Hatsumomo stared agape at Mother. They were going to let her punching bag, her enraged outlet, her personal slave go like that? Not on her life. She will fight tooth and nail and that is just what she did. Hatsumomo laughed nervously, but anger intertwined within her voice showing how she felt threatened. "Mother, you can not be serious. We can not let our little slave go. She owes a debt!" "And thanks to Miss. Venux and her Danna, it shall be repaid 5 times over." Bulma stared in disbelief at the man who was holding her in his arms. Who were these people and what did they want with her. Only one thought came to mind. They were going to use her for their own profit. She began to struggle out of the boy's arms, but he held her tightly. Her pure savior, now turned into her demonic killer. She struggled and cried for him to release her. The boy was so taken aback by this he didn't know what to think and in so loosened his grip around her. Bulma ran but Hatsumomo caught her.

"See! She does not wish to leave us! Mother you can not be serious about letting her go!" Hatsumomo tried to reason with Mother. But Miss. Nitta stood her ground. "She is to go and you are to find a new slave to reek your wrath upon." Mother told her coldly. "MOTHER!" Hatsumomo shrieked. She tossed Bulma to the ground at her feet. Bulma softly sobbed. "Mother please don't send me away…please!" She begged. Mother stared coldly at Bulma and with her bamboo stick was about to swing at Bulma to quiet her, but it was caught by the boy. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" he cried. Time stopped, everyone stood silent, all except Bulma's soft sobbing. "I apologize. She is yours to do what you wish. Now please, it's been an interesting evening. Please, I shall personally show you three to the door." Bulma lost all hope. They may have saved her from Mother's bamboo stick, but she can only leave to her imagination what was yet to come of her. Venux bent down and gently picked up the shaken girl. But the boy cradled her in his arms and they were lead out into the snow with a sobbing girl to him. "Honestly Trunks! You could have worn clothing in this time!" Venux hissed at him angrily. "So the boy's name was Trunks" Bulma thought to herself as she laid in his arms as helpless as a newborn kitten.

She could not find the energy no more to fight. A look of utter defeat and a sickening feeling in her stomach was all that remained of her shattered spirit. She felt lost and pain and despair. Just what was to become of her life now? "Well V, I could care less. We need to get her looked at…Kami she is cold. I don't know what they did to her, but if I find even one scratch on her body, I swear you better keep me locked up, because I'll fucking murder those fuckers…" he hissed under his breath. His main concentration was the young girl in his arms. He didn't know what to do but he knew she was hurting. He cradled her to the hotel they were staying at. Bulma, by now, had closed her eyes and given into the dark abyss of nothingness.

Hours later the young girl had awaken, not to the cold wood floor of the Okiya, but of warmth and pillows and blankets. She was changed in purple silk button up pajama shirt and matching pajama pants. Such unique and interesting clothing she had never in likes have seen before. She was alone in a comforting room. There was a fire and fresh food on the table. The stars and moon shown brightly through the window as nightfall had taken over. Bulma was frightened. This was the first time in her young life she had been anywhere outside the Okiya and school. Just where was she anyhow?

She slowly gotten up and blushed a deep red when she realized that what she was wearing was not her slave kimono but of unusual clothing and her kimono was no where in site. She frantically tried to find it so she could get out of here. That is when she heard the door open behind her and she fell upon her knees and bowed before the people coming in the room. "I am sorry to displease you. Please…take me back to Mother…I do not wish to be a consort concubine…" she begged helplessly. She squeezed her eyes for the result of consequences for speaking out of line, much less begging to go back to her old life.

No words, just steps coming toward her til they stopped before her and bent down. "You do not need to be afraid little one. You are safe. We are glad to have found you. Please do not bow any longer. You are Bulma Briefs and you are not to ever be treated any lower than from wince you came from. Please stand and look me in the eye. I wish to see your face." the kind voice of Venux told her. Bulma stayed as she was. A small giggle came from the girl before her. "Stubborn as he, I see. Now I know where he gets it from. Come on, you are going to get my pajamas dirty." Venux tugged on Bulma's arm. She was so shocked. She didn't understand who this girl was or what she meant by what she said. All of it seemed rather strange.

"Wh-where are my clothes?" Bulma spoke softly. "You are to be giving proper clothes, not what those rags where. Please sit with me and eat. You must be starving." Venux smiled kindly at Bulma and helped the weak girl to her feet. "Please, I wish to return to the Okiya…" Bulma spoke to her twiddling hands and the floorboards underneath her. "Honestly, do you really want to go back to that hell? No offense Bulma, but why? There is nothing back there for you. With Trunks and I, you have a future. And it seems to me, that you do not wish to spend the rest of your life beaten half to death by a bitter woman because you are a threat to her. Don't you want to see other worlds?" "Other worlds?" Bulma asked timidly as she gazed at the girl before her. "Other worlds. Places besides here, you will not become a slave, nor a Geisha, you will become your own person." Venux smiled at her.

Bulma didn't know what to say or how to act for that matter. Her mind was so busy. Leave this place and go out and be who she wanted to be. But who would take care of her? "Please….I don't…" Bulma was interrupted by a knock at the door. Out of instinct, Bulma took to the floor and bowed before the person. The person, Trunks, stood agape at his Mother from this time bow before him and he did not like that one bit. And what pained him the most was he saw her body, or what the doctor discovered. She had hold faded scars and some minor bruising. She was thin, pale, and sickly. Without even saying anything, he cradled her in his arms and looked to his girlfriend.

"Venux, what is going on here?" "She wants to go back to the Okiya." was Venux's only response. Trunks could not believe it. "Why?" he asked the young woman in his arms. "Please…put me down…I wish to return to the Okiya…I do not want to become a pleasure slave…" Bulma whimpered. Trunks' eyes soften. "I wouldn't dream of it Bulma. Please we mean you no harm. Please don't leave us." "But you went through so much trouble." "And if I have to do it again I will. You are not going back there because if you go back I am going to personally strangle Hatsumomo or whatever that bitch's name is. Stay with us, you are safe. I give you my word." "Who are you people?" Bulma finally asked quietly.

"Lets just say we are friends. Please eat and sit. We have much to tell you." Venux said comforting as Trunks sat her down in a chair. Bulma could only stare at her hands. Her mind still puzzling and such. "I…I wish to get my things from the Okiya…" "All ready taken care of." Trunks told her. "But I want you to eat every bit of food on this plate." He said as he and Venux joined Bulma and he began to make them portions of food on the table. Bulma, called herself crazy, but she just wasn't that hungry. "No thank you…" "Eat. That isn't a request now." He told her. Bulma didn't even look up from her folded hands in her lap.

"Who are you people?" "Eat and we will tell you." Venux compromised. Bulma looked between them. "…..all right…" she said soft and Trunks let out a small smile of relief that she was trusting them. Bulma began to eat as she listened to Trunks and Venux talk. "We come from other planets in the galaxy and from a different timeline than this one. To make a long story short the future is bad and so we have come here to seek a new life." Venux told her as Trunks ate his food quietly. Feeling that Venux could handle explaining the situation better than he.

"Then what do you want with me?" "We knew you in the future and you were our friend. So we want you not to suffer like you had in the future." Venux told her. Bulma stared at her confused. "I was in the future?" she asked softly, a bit surprised by this. "Yes the future." "What was I like? How did we meet?" Bulma asked forgetting her manners and where she was. Trunks seemed a bit nervous but Venux winked at him secretly and he relaxed. "Well we can't reveal information like that. We don't to ruin too many things in the future." "Something good happens to me…" Bulma asked bewildered. "Um…you could say that." Venux chuckled at how Bulma was defiantly like her boyfriend. "But I wanted to ask you something. Do you wish to see other worlds? To leave this place for a while? I'm pretty sure you would, but I would like to ask just in case."

Bulma didn't know what to say to this. Leave the place from where she grew up from? But how could she? Bulma couldn't bare to leave this place without the one person who has shown her kindness. "I…can't…there is someone here I can't leave." Venux gave her a confused look and Trunks looked interested in hearing this. "Who? Is it a man? Tell us." He asked eagerly. Bulma look at him strangely. "Um…no one like that…Mother wouldn't allow me to have any friends, not even to start even that type of relationship of what you are thinking of. It's forbidden for Geisha to love." Trunks sank back in his chair, clearly disappointed in her answer but Venux put a comforting hand on his knee.

"Well…then who are you talking about?" "She is the only friend I have here and I wont' leave without her…I haven't seen her in years…and I bet she won't remember me…but I wish to see her before I go and if she can, could she come with us?" Bulma timidly asked. For someone who has lived her life mostly in fear of her next meal and never having confidence, this was the first time for the rest of her life she would have a say in something. Trunks smiled at her. "You mean Andrea right?" "H-how?" Bulma asked shocked. "Well we were going to get her before we got you. But we found you first. We hear she is working for the Royal Family in the palace. She appears to be the King's highest advisor." Trunks explained.

Bulma couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by this. There was no way she would ever see her friend again, after all it seems her life has turned out better than hers. "Perhaps…we shouldn't bother her…she must be happy." Bulma put on a smile to help convince the other two that she was not distraught. But somehow Trunks seemed to see right through her. "Bulma…I bet she has missed you just as much as you have missed her. It would be nice for us to at least ask her if she wants to go with us you know?" "Yes, but how are we going to get into the palace?" Bulma asked hopelessly. "Leave that to us to worry about. Now continue to eat, you have not finished all that is on your plate." Trunks smiled at her.

Bulma noticed this and continued to eat and asked after dinner if she could have her things returned to her. Trunks gotten up and went to get her things as she finished and Bulma took what she had. She didn't have much; she had her teddy bear from so long ago, some old outfitted clothing, personal items, and a box it appeared. Bulma took it all and put it by the bed she was sleeping in. She made sure to hide the box among her things. To her, it was the most precious of her things to have. This went unnoticed by Trunks, but Venux missed how she was completely. "Well it's late and you need to rest more. Tomorrow we will go get you some proper clothing and then we go see your friend." She smiled at Bulma. Bulma nodded in agreement. Once again she bowed before them, "I am eternally grateful for all that you have done for me. Nothing I can do can repay the kindness you have given to me. Thank you…" she spoke softly and gratefully.

"Well you can start repaying your kindness by getting some sleep and just being yourself for once." Trunks chuckled kindly at her."Very well…" Bulma spoke quietly. Her confidence gone now and her old demenor taking over once more. Trunks and Venux left her to get some rest and Bulma gazed around the warm room, but to her it felt so foreign. What was going to happen now?

-Bulma

P.S. Moment of Zen!

"I want a life that is mine!"

-Sayuri


End file.
